KAPITAN TINKERBELL
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor lipstick


**Kapitan Tinkerbell**

**autor : lipstick**

_Beauval nad Sommą 20 września 1916 rok._

Wróciliśmy do baraków z powodu ciężkich strat podczas naszej ostatniej ofensywy. Ponad trzecia część, z tych, którzy wymaszerowali stąd miesiąc temu zginęła w tym porucznik Saskiss, drugi dowodzący w kompanii B. Muszę napisać do jego matki. Prosił mnie, bym to ja napisał, jeśli zginie, bo jak mi powiedział mam talent do słów. Miałem talent do słów, będzie odpowiedniejszym określeniem, jak myślę. Nie potrafię pisać. W tych okolicznościach, ktoś by powiedział, że pisarska blokada jest najmniejszym z małych problemów Makalaurego. Jednak mnie to niepokoi, gdyż ostatnim razem, gdy nie wiedziałem, jakich słów użyć spędziłem dwa wieki wędrując po brzegach środkowej ziemi. Nikt mnie wówczas nie osłaniał i nie miałem żołnierzy pod swoją komendą.

_22 września, 1916 rok._

Dziś przedstawiono mnie zmiennikowi Saskissa. Nie jest zanadto młody mając 24 lata, ale sprawia, że czuję się starożytnie. Najwyraźniej studiował filologię na Oxfordzie, zanim się zaciągnął. Jest bardzo małomówny, czego przyczyną są, jak twierdzi obolałe stopy. Wszyscy mają pęcherze na stopach, za wyjątkiem mnie. Miałem odciski na uszach, od wciskania ich pod mój metalowy hełm, ale nie sądzę, aby za mądre było bardzo zwracać na to uwagę. Ludzie już teraz wołają na mnie tinkerbell.

_24 września, 1916 rok._

Mam strzelbę, żeby strzelać do Niemców, i rewolwer, żeby strzelać do dezerterów. Dziwaczna broń, ale przynajmniej z metalu, coś, co można trzymać w ręku i uczuć jej rozlewające się ciepło. Znajome terytorium. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał strzelać do dezertera. Wiem, że przetrwam. Ponieważ jestem artystą. Mam immunitet dziennikarski. Jestem tylko świadkiem, męczennikiem, kimś, kto znosi te wydarzenia, jedynie dla większego dobra słuchaczy. To tyle, o związku tchórzostwa z artystami. Odmawiają życia swym własnym życiem. Poezja. Różnica między martwym elfem a elfem szalonym. Prowadzę dziennik, ciągle trzymając się śmierdzącymi palcami mej roli obserwatora. Powtarzam sobie, że zapiszę to później wierszem. Wiem, że się oszukuję. Moja poezja jest tak samo przestarzała i bezużyteczna, jak mój miecz, ale ja znam jedynie ten jeden sposób pisania.

_2 października, 1916 rok._

Nowy dowódca poważnie traktuje rodzimy folklor. Należał, zdaje się, do towarzystwa takich bystrych, młodych ludzi, którzy studiowali i czytali sobie starożytne opowieści. Myślę, że większość z nich jest teraz martwa. Inni oficerowie są uodpornieni na jego opowieści o micie i chwale. Widzą je, jedynie, jako romantyczne iluzje studenta collegu. Tutaj nie ma wielkich czynów do dokonania, a tylko rozkazy do wykonywania. Nie, nie uważam, że jest naiwny. Straciłem rachubę, ile razy przyłapałem się na mruczeniu pod nosem w quenyi. Zwyczajne, codzienne słowa, frazy, nic szczególnego. Tutaj, nawet one, mają moc. Kiedy uderza pocisk, nie ma poematów. To co zwykle ludzie wtedy mówią, jeśli w ogóle coś mówią, jest jednym słowem, prostym, brutalnym, monosylabowym i obscenicznym. Uderza mnie, jak celny jest to komentarz. Lament byłby świętokradztwem. Jedynie w wulgarnych słowach da się przekazać doświadczenie tej rutynowej rzeźni.

_6 października, 1916 rok._

Mój porucznik Beowulf poddał się ostatecznie. Nie przekabacił oficerów na północną klasykę. Wielka szkoda, bo całkiem dobrze mu szło opowiadanie. Ale teraz, on nie ma już niczego. Jeśli taka sytuacja dłużej potrwa, on oszaleje, albo gorzej.

_8 października, 1916 rok._

Dziś otrzymaliśmy nasze rozkazy wymarszu. Idziemy na front bladym świtem o 6 rano. Beowulf i ja, siedzimy razem w ciszy, w oficerskiej mesie.

- Opowiedz mi twoje historie – mówię.

W końcu po to tu przyszedłem, żeby posłuchać. To jest to, co my robimy. Kiedy Bóg jest zbyt daleko, a śmiertelnicy zbyt zajęci, to my słuchamy. Wysłuchujemy. Słuchamy uczuć zbyt wstrętnych, zbyt nienawistnych, albo zbyt banalnych, żeby składać je u stóp aniołów i świętych. Jesteśmy wystarczająco ludźmi, aby zrozumieć, ale wystarczająco odlegli, aby być bezpieczni. Słuchałem szeptów ludzi pozbawionych nadziei przez niezliczone wieki. Jeśli ludzie tracą zmysły w poszukiwaniu nas, nieśmiertelnych, my ocalamy ich zmysły i ich życie, przez naszą cichą obecność. Słuchałem i odmieniłem moją pieśń, i moja własna historia zmieniła swój bieg. Oczywiście, że nie jesteśmy prawdziwi. Jak takie stworzenia z ruchomych piasków mogłyby być prawdziwe? Na szczęście, przynajmniej dla porucznika Beowulfa, może nie jesteśmy realni, ale istniejemy. Myśle, że odnalazłem nowy głos.

_Somma, 10 października, 1916 rok._

Ze wszystkich rzeczy! – mamy tu rude bliźniaki, w moim okopie! Jacka i Johnny'ego Maitlinów. Obaj mają TB. Moi bracia są mi bliżsi teraz, niż byli przez tysiąclecia. Widzę ich, jak żyją i giną każdego dnia. Jeśli będziemy kopać jeszcze głębiej, istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że odkryjemy Silmarill Maitima. Widać, jak się sprawy pogorszyły, skoro na myśl o powrocie Silmarilów uśmiechnąłem się. Sprawiła, że poczułem się mniej samotny. Czasami leżę w nocy i patrzę na gwiazdy, i myślę, że to jest to, co właśnie się stało. Zbliża się zima i Menelmacar znów wschodzi. Patrzę na jego jasny pas i myślę czy to tak? Czy klejnoty mego ojca zostały rozerwane na świetlne odłamki w leju po bombie? Czy to jest już Ostatnia Bitwa, Dagor Dagorath, kres całej Ardy? Nie, to nie jest nic tak szlachetnego. Wiem to. Nawet bezlitośni Valarowie nie niszczyliby aż tak wielu Dzieci dla tak błahego powodu. Nawet tutaj wychwytujemy echa głosów z krain cieszących się pokojem. Nazywają to tam nieludzkim i, ja, ze względu na nieludzi mógłbym się nie zgodzić. To wszystko wasza własna robota, a wierzyć w coś przeciwnego znaczy odrzucać odpowiedzialność.

_14 października, 1916 rok._

Zapasy wody zostały skażone. Ludzie chorują. Mógłbym sobie polizać ścianę okopu i najwyżej by mnie zemdliło, ale żołnierze są pod moją komendą i żal mi ich. Nic też nie działa na poprawienie zapachu. Co dobrego uczyniła litość? Co jeszcze mogę zrobić? Zatelefonowałem do dowództwa polowego, by prosić o odwrót, bo wybuchła epidemia. Moją prośbę odrzucono. Porucznik Beowulf źle to znosi. Cały dzień wymiotował a teraz leży w półśnie, wyczerpany.

_18 października, 1916 rok._

Porucznik Beowulf pozbierał się. W każdym razie nie rzyga, co w naszej obecnej sytuacji jest cudem. Wciąż wygląda blado. Nie dziwne. Krążą plotki o kolejnej ofensywie za kilka dni. Przynajmniej Beowulf ma religię. Jest katolikiem. Wie, gdzie idzie, gdyby wezwały go Walkirie. Eru sam jeden wie, co dla mnie przeznaczył.

- Czemu tu przybyłeś? – pyta.

- Nie wiem – odpowiadam.

W końcu mógłbym przecież wysłuchiwać cierpień gdziekolwiek. Jednak wybrałem to miejsce, i przybyłem, żeby rozlać jeszcze więcej krwi na moje i tak już wiecznie splamione sumienie. Przyszedłem tutaj, bo to musi być najtrudniejsze miejsce do słuchania na ziemi, ale nadal wysłuchania potrzebujące. Jeśli nie zabijam, jakże mogę udzielić pocieszenia zabójcom? Nie usiłuję odkupić swej nieśmiertelnej duszy. Nie usiłuję odwrócić czynów, które nigdy nie mogą zostać odwrócone. Szukam opowieści, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem. Takiej, jaką opowiedzieć mógłby jedynie Maitimo. Nie zrobił tego i zginął. Słuchałem najgorszych z opowieści Ardy, bo nikt nie zasługuje na to, żeby być tak zrozpaczonym, nie ważne, co uczynił.

_21 października, 1916 rok._

Posunęlismy się dziś naprzód, lub próbowaliśmy. Z jakiegoś powodu Dowódzctwo ciągle wierzy, że nasze ciężkie bombardowania niemieckich okopów zabiją wszystkich, i nie będziemy mieć, do kogo strzelać, gdy wyjdziemy na górę. W okopach nikt w to nie wierzy, ponieważ za ostatnie tysiąc czy coś koło tego razów, okazało się, że pozostało ich tam wystarczająco dużo na komitet powitalny. Mamy nasze rozkazy. Nie może być odwrotu, musimy zwyciężyć za wszelką cenę, ofiary pozostawić w polu. Nie ma przy nas Fingona Walecznego. Jack Maitlin był jedną z tych ofiar. I nie cofnęliśmy się. Później, złapałem Johnny'ego Maitlina, jak próbował się wyślizgnąć przez parapet. Pewnie stracił rozum. Nie odpowiedział, nie sądzę by mógł, ale wyglądał na przerażonego, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to ja.

- Nie zamierzam cię zastrzelić za niesubordynację. – powiedziałem. Pozwolił mi się poprowadzić z powrotem do zatoczki.

Dwaj piraci, którzy pili tam herbatę wyszli.

- Byłeś obok niego, gdy zginął.

- Tak – powiedziałem.

- To ta diabelna 20 tonówka w niego walnęła.

- Tak.

- A ty, nadal chodzisz.

- Musiałem mieć szczęście. Jack dostał główne uderzenie. Przykro mi. Kręci głową. Porucznik Beowulf stoi pod ścianą. On też się na mnie gapi.

_26 października, 1916 rok._

Stało się. Konfrontacja.

- Nie mogłeś tego przeżyć. – powiedział Beowulf.

Myślę, że jest po brandy. Ostatnie straty źle na niego wpłynęły i robi wszystko, by tego nie okazać.

- Przeżyłem, nie wiem jak. – mówię.

- Gas na ciebie nie działa.

- Muszę mieć silne płuca.

- Przeżyłeś cios na wylot bagnetem, w pierwszej ofensywie i byłeś z powrotem na służbie w ciągu miesiąca.

- Tak.

- Nie masz pęcherzy na stopach, nie są zakażone i nigdy nie miałeś

niczego gorszego, jak przeziębienie.

Jego stopy dają mu popalić. Sprawiają nieustanną torturę.

- Co sugerujesz? – mówie.

Zatrzymuje się. Może się upił, ale z pewnością nie zamierza powiedzieć głośno tego, w co rzeczywiście wierzy. Bo nie śmie przyznać, że w to wierzy. Oficerowie frontowi w przeszłości bywali już zastrzeleni z powodu szoku po wybuchach a on musi chronić swe zdrowe zmysły.

- Że to nie w porządku, żeby jedna osoba miała tyle szczęścia.

- To zależy od twojej definicji szczęścia – mówię.

Zostawiamy to. Nie może uwierzyć, że przybył do miejsca, gdzie rzeczywistość, każda bezcenna jej sekunda jest wszystkim, co się liczy, i, że właśnie tutaj odnalazł kogoś ze swych marzeń. Gdzież indziej miałby się mnie spodziewać? Gdy rzeczywistość zawodzi, jedyną alternatywą są gorączkowe wyobrażenia pokoleń. A to moja krew.

_29 października, 1916 roku._

Coraz gorzej z moim porucznikiem Beowulfem. Wyznaję, że czuję się nieco winny. Możliwe, że to moja obecność obaliła resztki obrony jego umysłu. Ma teraz wysoką gorączkę i nie opuszcza bunkra. Przynoszę mu emaliowane kubki z herbatą. Nie osmielę się podać mu nieprzegotowanej wody.

- Elen sila lumenn omentielvo – powiedział, w końcu.

- Gdzie to usłyszałeś.

- Słyszałem, jak to mówiłeś. Myślałem, że to piękne.

- To znaczy, gwiazda jaśnieje nad godziną naszego spotkania. To jest powitanie.

- O, to halo nie ma szans.

Uśmiecham się.

- A jacy to ludzie zawracaliby sobie głowę wezwaniem do gwiazd, gdy się witają? – pyta.

- Moi ludzie.

- Nie dostanę odpowiedzi, jeśli zapytam, co to za ludzie, prawda?

- Nie.

- To nie zapytam. Nauczysz mnie swego języka?

- Quenya. Nazywa się quenya. – mówię.

- Ale nauczysz?

- No, dobrze.

Pocisk świszcze, broń warczy, deszcz zacina w okopy, aż zawierają wiele cali brudnej, stojącej wody. A ja uczę mojego języka.

_30 października, 1916 rok._

Nie za bardzo pomogło. Coraz gorzej z porucznikiem Beowulfem. Jest już coraz mniej przytomny. Powiadają, że niefortunnie jest się znaleźć za blisko elfów. Przestałem marudzić i złapałem za telefon do CCS – Stacji Ratownictwa Medycznego przeznaczonej dla normalnych chorób a nie rannych. Jak zwykle nie byli zbyt skłonni przyjąć kogoś, kto nie znajduje się na skraju śmierci. Wokalne talenty Makalaurego nie dały rady zachwiać tymi, którzy znajdują się pod rozkazami. Powiedzieli mi, żebym czuwał i zadzwonił znowu, jeśli nie polepszy mu się do 24 godzin.

_31 października, 1916 rok._

- Quendi. – mówi.

Mógłbym skręcić karki obsłudze CCS. Nie poczekałem 24 godziny. Jest tak chory, że nie może utrzymać wody, którą mu podaję. Gorączka osiągnęła 103. Wysyłają noszowych. Jeszcze tu nie dotarli.

- Quendi, czemu nigdy nie opowiedziałeś swoich historii?

- Szsz, cicho. – trzymam go za rękę. – Nie mogę mały. Nie mogę. Oszalałbyś od tego.

Zaśmiał się, słabo i ochryple. Wiem czemu. Jeżeli to wszystko nie doprowadzi go do obłędu, to, co może zepsuć kilka bajęd. Zamyka oczy. Szaleństwo jest lepsze niż śmierć, myślę. To był wtedy i mój wybór. A jakie mam prawo nie dać tego wyboru temu dziecku? Może wcale mnie nie pamiętać. Był chory cały czas, gdy go znałem. Gorączkę miał większość czasu i kulił się przed śmiercią. Kiedy będzie bezpieczny, z powrotem w Anglii, wtedy będę jedynie jednym z wielu wspomnień, jakie snują się na pograniczu wiary, oto jest nagroda za naszą tu obecność. Ale on przeżyje, aby zapamiętać moją historię.

Koniec


End file.
